<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves [podfic] by nastally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477331">On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally'>nastally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nastally reads... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Confessions, Early 70s, M/M, Nudity, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie and Roger go camping.</p><p>Chapter 6: <i>The Hike</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nastally reads... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts">quirkysubject</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494780">On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/pseuds/quirkysubject">quirkysubject</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The majority of chapter 6 from QuirkySubject's recent camping fic. If you haven't read it yet, do yourself and favour and read it! It's fantastic and this was a joy to narrate. Wish I could've done the whole fic, honestly, but there's only so much time in the day. XD I'm glad you like it, Quirky! 💕</p><p>Enjoy, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova">Anastasia M</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/on-the-side-of-a-hill-qs">On The Side Of A Hill - QS</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like me to read some of your fic, I do have <a href="https://www.fiverr.com/anastasia_mara/narrate-anything-for-you">a Fiverr profile.</a> Happy to give considerable discounts to fandom friends &amp; acquaintances. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>